Kagome Queen of Foxes
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: I must embark on a long journey spanning many hundreds of years. I, Higurashi Kagome, had gathered the jewel pieces and elected to keep the jewel rather than make a wish. I now share my experiences. PART ONE


Kagome Queen of Foxes

I must embark on a long journey spanning many hundreds of years. I, Higurashi Kagome, had gathered the jewel pieces and elected to keep the jewel rather than make a wish. I now share my experiences. PART ONE

~Introduction

The world seemed different to me now. I, Higurashi Kagome, had gathered the jewel pieces and elected to keep the jewel rather than make a wish. Inuyasha and I had decided that we were better off as friends which ended up being a relief both of us. Sango and Miroku married and had four adorable children all free from the curse of the wind tunnel. Together they restarted the demon slayers village.

Sesshomaru mated to a dog demoness that had been travelling on the continent for the last three hundred years. Since they were now on good terms Inuyasha teased his older brother for dating an older woman. Sesshomaru and his mate Hikari used a demon adoption ritual to turn Rin into a dog demoness. They were the most respected demonic rulers in all of Japan.

Koga finally mated Ayame and I was invited soon after to celebrate their first pregnancy. They had decided to name their first female cub after me.

Shippo and I travelled between our friends for a whole year. Exactly one year after completing the jewel of four souls, I discovered that the well near Kaede's village no longer had a portal to my home. I remembered jumping down excited to be going home, but when I looked up Shippo was still looking down at me. I was devastated thinking that I could never go home again. Shippo and I stayed in Lady Kaede's village until she passed away. For those years she trained me to truly understand my miko abilities and get accustomed to the Feudal Era.

I left Kaede's village and travelled to the western kingdom to see Sesshomaru and his family. He welcomed me into his household and requested that I stayed as his kingdom's miko. I accepted on the condition that he teaches me how to be a proper mother to Shippo a demon child. He then offered to teach me the demonic adoption rituals.

It was early spring that truly became Shippo's mother. The involved magics that I did not understand, but the symbols on the ground were glowing red and the ritual's magic embraced Shippo and I. What started as a dull burning became torturous pain, but I refused to cry out. Instead I crawled over to Shippo and held him to my heart. I heard him whimper and tried to send him my love to him through the embrace. Suddenly it was over and I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in my quarters in Sesshomaru's palace. I looked around realising that my room looked even more vibrantly coloured than before. It was as if everything was brand new. I looked down at my hand and saw that my fingernails had become clawed like Inuyasha's hands. I reached up to touch my face to find out if anything else was different. I had fangs and pointed elf like ears like Shippo. I suddenly remembered Shippo's adorable bushy tail. I hopped ou of bed and saw my own long black fox tail. It was long and slender and the tip of the tail was dark blue. I wondered if I still had my miko abilities so I reached for my abilities.

"Kagome," said a woman's voice.

I turned on the spot, tripped and fell onto the bed. I realised that I recognised the woman. She had long hair and was dressed in battle armour. She radiated purity and all things good.

"Maridiko-sama," I whispered.

She nodded and sat beside, "You are an amazing child. Seeing all creatures as equal is a rare trait to have. I am proud that you are the one to receive my legacy."  
I stared at the woman stunned into silence.

"I figured I was the best person to explain your changes," Maridiko explained.

I nodded and sat up as politely as I could.

"The process of demonic adoption usually makes the child like the parent. However being a demon the child could not make the full transition into a human without two parents participating in the ritual. You my heir are special. You are now a holy black fox demon meaning your miko abilities are still present. Your son is also a holy black fox demon," Maridiko explained gently.

I glanced at my tail and ran my hand through the fur, "How can I still have my powers if I am a demon?"

"You are a holy demon, my child. There is a difference," Maridiko said gently before vanishing in pink sparks.

I went looking for Shippo and found him playing with Rin. His red hair was now black like my own, but I could still see the fox traits as clear as day. He saw me and grinned as if I was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Mama," he called out running to me.

We met in an embrace for the first time as mother and son. For the following years we lived with Sesshomaru, his mate Hikari and Rin. I earned our keep by being the resident healer and miko. We occasionally travelled to visit our friends, but as years passed I noticed that I had stopped aging around the same time the jewel had been completed. I made myself content with living with the royal dog demons.

However I became stir crazy and decided to experience the world. Shippo and I informed Sesshomaru of our intention of leaving for the continent. Hikari-sama and Rin like the idea so much that they made the decision to come along, so Sesshomaru had no choice in the matter. So we left Japan for China.

~Line Break

This is my newest story that will be done in many parts. So check my profile for new additions. It will crossover with many fandoms. I so far have planned to include Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Supernaural and Naruto. I will throw in a little Japanese, but mostly little unimportant things.

Let me know what you want included! Pairings are not set so let me know what you want. Note that I will write ANYTHING including Yaoi, Yuri, blah blah woof woof. I don't care. I will quote Born This Way by Lady Gaga if I have to.

REVIEW – I like reviews – flame if you want – I LOVE feedback - REVIEW


End file.
